Say What!
by Moon Blossom3231
Summary: Just before returning to school, Hermione Granger recieves shocking news. She's adopted by none other than...Follow Hermione as she discovers a new life with a new family. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Say What!?!?!?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me in any shape or form, if it did, Hermione and Ron would NOT be together.

A.N – First real story. Review please! Flames are welcomed too.

Chapter One – You're my what?!

Hermione Granger was sitting in her bedroom reading silently when her mother screamed up the stairs to her. "Hermione, sweetie, come down here for a minute please!" Hermione groaned and sat up off of the bed and put on her fuzzy slippers. She walked down the creaking wooden stairs into the living room to see the one and only potions master – Severus Snape. The two adults looked up to see Hermione with a confused look adorned on her features. Snape spoke up with an _almost _kind tone. "Hello Hermione, would you please sit down?" asked Snape. "U-um sure" stuttered Hermione in response. She quickly made her way over to the leather couch and sat down. Next to speak was Hermione's mother.

"Sweetie, I have something important to tell you." Her mother paused waiting to see what her 'daughter' would say. However the quaking girl merely nodded her head slightly. "Well, you aren't my true daughter; in fact you were taken to us a long time ago." Clara paused in her explanation. However, before she could continue Hermione jumped up with a fire burning in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I WAS TAKEN TO YOU!?" screamed Mione outraged. "Hermione, please settle down and let Clara talk" spoke Snape sternly with a soft expression. Hermione gave a huff and flung herself onto the couch. "As I was saying honey, I am not your mother and your father wasn't as well." Hermione began to think quietly. Finally, after about five minutes she spoke up. "Where are my real parents?" Clara looked to Snape as if asking permission. Snape gave her a nod and smiled. "Hermione, you only have one parent and he is right there" said Clara pointing to Snape. Hermione's mouth had to have dropped out of its socket because she did NOT believe what she had just heard!

Hermione backed away slowly from the two nervous looking adults. Snape noticed this and felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest. "Clara, I would like to speak to Hermione alone if you don't mind" stated Snape trying to mask his hurt tone. Clara nodded and walked out of the room without a word. Snape then began to make his way closer to Hermione who then walked back a couple of steps. Snape sighed and began his **long **explanation. "Hermione, I too just realized your true identity, and I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your friends for the past three years. I know you will probably never accept me, but I hope you will." Snape then quickly walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug kissing her forehead. "F-father" began Hermione much to Snape's surprise that then squeezed her a bit more. "I forgive you, and I'd be really happy to be your daughter." Hermione raised her face and smiled. Tears of joy were seeping out of her eyes. Snape leaned down and kissed her forehead. Clara walked in and smiled. "Hermione, your real name is Amelia Artemis Snape" Clara said happily. Hermione nodded and burrowed her face in her father's black cloak. Clara gave Snape a look that said '**well she's your responsibility now, please take care of her**' Snape nodded and had Amelia look up at him. "Mia would you like to come live with me?" asked Snape with hope in his voice. Amelia looked up and nodded a lot and put on the biggest smile ever! "Alright, you pack today and I'll bring you to the Manor tomorrow, till then Mia" said Snape cheerfully then apparated out of the room.

A.N – well that's the first chappy. Hope you like it and please review. I won't continue the story if no one likes it so please leave me your comments. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**MoonBlossom: Yo people! I'm back with a new chappy.**

**Hermione: Hey Silver when do I see Draco?**

**MoonBlossom: Not for another couple chappy's**

**Hermione: *pouts***

**MoonBlossom: Well I don't own Harry Potter I just own the plot! Don't forget to Review!**

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Cousin

The next morning Amelia awoke to a loud tapping from her window. The brown haired teen groaned and sat up and looked at the window only to see Hedwig, Harry's owl flapping softly. Amelia grinned as she padded over to the window and let in the great white owl. Hedwig glided over to the post of the princess style bed and hooted quietly while extending her leg revealing a small roll of parchment attached by a string. Amelia carefully took the letter off and fed the snowy some owl treats. The brown haired maiden sat down on the bed while stroking the owls fluffy back while unrolling the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey how are you Mione? I'm at the Leaky Cauldron now. Now don't blow up at me, but I accidentally blew up my Aunt Marge. I swear I didn't mean too! Well Ron and the whole Weasley clan are here. I was hoping you could stop by as well. Well, right back soon Mione! Oh and Ron says hi!_

_Harry_

Amelia scowled at the paper and looked at Hedwig and she quickly grabbed a quill and wrote a reply and sent Hedwig off with it. After Amelia saw Hedwig leave over the horizon she walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower and dressed in a green long sleeved shirt and black capris. She applied some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. When Amelia was satisfied with her appearance she walked downstairs and gave Clara a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a piece of toast.

Clara turned to the girl she had raised for thirteen years and smiled. Clara took in a deep breath and sighed. Amelia gave her adopted mother a concerned look, but Clara shrugged it off.

"Amelia, your father will be here in about ten minutes so you should probably wait for him in the living room. I think he said something about arriving by the floo system."

Amelia smiled and hugged Clara and together they walked into the living room and turned on the TV for the wait. After exactly ten minutes the quiet fire turned emerald green and out stepped the one and only Severus Snape. The two females in the room smiled in greeting and Amelia gave her father a small hug which he returned. Amelia looked over her father noticing he wasn't in his usual robes but in a white button down shirt and black slacks. Snape noticed his daughter's gaze and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Unlike popular belief I do own other colors than the Slytherin house ones" he said in his deep baritone voice. Amelia blushed and smiled shyly at her father. Snape cleared his throat and smiled softly at Mia. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked. Amelia looked down for a moment and remained silent. Severus frowned and looked at the teenager concerned. "What is it?" Snape questioned quietly. Mia heard the hurt in Snape's voice and looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, I'm not changing my mind its just I didn't pack at all and I'm worried about mo- I mean Mrs. Granger."

Severus glanced at Clara who had been silent throughout the whole conversation. He slowly walked over to the small woman and spoke her name softly while still keeping a respectable distance. Clara looked up and smiled at Snape. "Clara would you like to live with Amelia and I, after all, she still needs a mother and you have been so for her whole life." Amelia and Clara's faces broke into huge smiles and as Amelia jumped on her father while Clara nodded her head at a rapid pace while thanking him profusely. Severus sighed as he took out his wand and he gave it a few flicks and instantly all of Clara and Amelia's belongings were in boxes and being shrunk down and piling up next to the fireplace.

Amelia smiled and said in a loud voice "**I love magic**!" causing Snape and Clara to start chuckling. "Well, alright Mia, we should all get going I trust you and your mother have flooed before?" He received a nod from both females. Severus sent all the luggage through the fireplace and turned to the two women. Suddenly a look of remembrance crossed over the potions masters face. "Mia, I just forgot I told your aunt and uncle that you were coming home and they are coming over with your cousin. Don't worry Clara I explained that I was probably going to end up bringing you along because I knew Mia would still want you around" Snape explained.

Amelia had a thoughtful look on her face as she turned to her father. "Uhhh Dad, who exactly is my cousin?" she asked in a quiet voice. Snape turned to his daughter and winced slightly knowing he was gonna give his daughter a coronary. "Your cousin happens to be Theodore Nott." Mia's jaw dropped to the floor and she let out a high pitched squeak. "**Nott is my cousin**!?!" she yelped loudly as Snape rubbed his eyes. "Yes your mother was Theo's father's sister." Amelia nodded and let a shaky smile cross her lips as the small family took off for Spinner's End.

When the three people reached the mansion Amelia and Clara's mouths dropped seeing the sheer magnificence of the manor. "W-we live **here**?" shouted Clara and Snape nodded while smirking at his daughter's and her mother's facial expression. "Yes well, it's not **that** wonderful" he drawled in a sarcastic tone causing bother women to glare at him. Snape laughed but was interrupted hearing three sets of feet approaching quickly from the direction of the drawing room. "Well they came quick enough" Snape muttered under his breath causing Amelia to snicker.

Before the two Snape's and Granger could say anything the youngest of the three was mauled by a blur of black, blue, and silver as it clung to her. Mia gasped as her breath was taken from her as she was crushed by who was more than likely Theo Nott. "Mia! It really is you! Oh I am so sorry for all I have done to you in past will you please, please, please forgive me! And let me know if Malfoy **ever **hurts you! I will personally hex him into next week!" ranted the hyper boy as Mia looked confusedly at her father whom was smirking at her expense.

"Theodore Nott! Will you please get off your cousin before you suffocate her!" said a kind female voice and Theo immediately detached himself from his cousin and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Amelia turned to the woman who had spoken gave her a grateful smile. 'Hello dear, we've been waiting a long time to see you again. I'm Maria Nott; oh look how you've grown!" Maria said crushing Mia to her while peppering her face with kisses. "Now who's suffocating her" muttered Theo receiving a knock on the head from his father and uncle. After Maria released Amelia Theodore Nott senior approached his niece wearily and pulled her into a tentative hug which the girl returned causing the Nott patriarch to smile.

After the three Nott's were introduced to Clara all six people reconvened to the warm sitting room. "I didn't expect you three to arrive so early after all it is only eleven in the morning" stated Severus while he drank a cup of Jasmine Tea. Maria snorted as she glared slightly at her brother in law. "Of course we were going to come early Sevvie; we needed to make sure you didn't hide Amelia from us so you could have her to herself!" Everyone, but Severus himself laughed at Maria's nickname for the feared potions master as he scowled at them but he turned to his daughter with a feral grin. "Mia you keep laughing and I'll ground you from reading your textbooks before school starts" he said in a low tone. Amelia immediately stopped laughing and everyone else just laughed harder at the poor bookworm.

Finally, after about ten minutes of laughing the family calmed down and Mia turned to Theo. "Hey wanna go swimming in the pool Theo?" she asked as Theo nodded and Mia turned to her father. "Do you mind if we go swimming Dad?" Snape shook his head and smiled. "No I don't mind, your stuff was brought up to your room its upstairs the first door on the right." Amelia smiled and nodded as she ran upstairs and quickly found her room and opened the door with her cousin.

Mia froze as she saw her room. It was beautiful! The room was a light baby blue and dark lavender. In the corner of the room there was a large king sized bed with four posts and curtains and sheets that were blue. On one side of the room there was a large glass door leading out to a balcony that looked out over the manor grounds and on the other side of the room was a couch a plasma screen TV and coffee table and two doors that Amelia guessed lead to a bathroom and her closet. Deciding to look at the bathroom later Mia walked over to the closet to see all of her clothes already put up she grabbed a pink and sliver bikini that had a cute monkey on the bottom part she changed and walked out to see Theo already ready to go out to the pool.

"Well, let's go!" Mia said excitedly as they raced outside. Once they reached the pool Theo got an evil look on his face as he threw Amelia into the pool while cannon balling after her. Amelia rose from underwater while spluttering and glaring at her cheeky cousin who merely smirked at her in response. Amelia gave a smirk that could give Malfoy a run for his money and dunked Theo's head underwater while jumping onto his shoulders while she laughed. The rest of the two teenager's time in the pool passed by in a similar fashion and after an hour they bother dried off and got changed and walked in to see their parents joking around as they all had dinner. After dinner the family spoke some more but eventually the Nott's went home and Amelia and her parents went to bed.

**MoonBlossom: Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chappy. I promise to update soon!**

**Snape: Don't forget to review**

**MoonBlossom: When did you show up!?!?**

**Snape: A minute ago**

**MoonBlossom: O ok, well what he said review pls! Flames are also welcome! Hasta Luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Blossom: Hey People! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while**

**Hermione: Where were you anyways?**

**MoonBlossom: Nowhere **

**Hermione: OOOK?!?! O.O**

**MoonBlossom: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Hermione: Silver does not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

**MoonBlossom: On with the fic!**

Chapter 3 – Out to Diagon Alley

The next morning Amelia was awakened by a strong smell of coffee and pancakes. Mia yawned and stretched as she stepped out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her closet and walked over to her bathroom. The teen's bathroom was white marble with solid gold accents and trimmings. There was a whirlpool tub and a separate shower stall which Amelia promptly entered enjoying the warm spray of water falling down her back. The rest of the bathroom was a separate toilet stall which was gold and white marble and a double sink along with a few oak cabinets and a closet.

After her shower, Amelia dressed in a red tank top with the Gryffindor lion sewn into the bottom and a black knee length skirt and black ballet flats. She managed to pull her hair into a low ponytail after battling with it for a few minutes and finally she added some light makeup to her eyes to get them to stand out. When she was satisfied with her ensemble Amelia walked out of her room and into the kitchen where she saw her father and mother bickering at the stove while Clara attempted to cook breakfast.

"Really Clara, there is no need for you to be cooking, that is what magic is for!" reprimanded Snape while he tried to push the aggravated Granger woman away from the stove to which she angrily glared at him and replied with a "well I want to cook on my own so if you don't mind step off!" Amelia looked on shocked as the two continued to argue about how to cook breakfast and shook her head in dismay seeing how her two parental units seemed to not really like living together. "Umm Dad? Mum?" spoke Mia tentatively catching both adult's attention. Severus turned to his daughter his anger forgotten and smiled at her kindly which she returned. "Hello Mia, did you sleep alright last night?" the dark man questioned receiving a nod and a small hug as an answer and Amelia walked over to Clara and gave her a hug as Clara kissed Mia's temple. "Morning sweetie, I just made pancakes and set them down for you at the table" Clara cooed while sending a dark look to Snape that he simply ignored. Amelia sighed and sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast humming at the sweetness of the syrup and taste of the buttery flap jacks.

Breakfast past in relative silence with Snape reading the Daily Prophet and Clara reading a small novel while eating her ham and cheese omelet. When the small dysfunctional family finished breakfast and was walking out on the long patio outside Amelia turned to her father. "Dad, may I go to Diagon Alley, Harry and the Weasleys' will be there so I will be supervised." Snape looked weary for a moment but eventually he smiled slightly and nodded causing Mia to give a squeal of delight as she danced around him happily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amelia cried girlishly while Clara giggled and Snape looked weary for a moment but he gave a light smile as well to Mia's antics. "On one condition however" spoke the dark man interrupting his daughter's joy. Amelia groaned and smiled innocently at her father hoping he wasn't going to have her bring a babysitter or something of those sorts. As if reading her mind Snape nodded and turned to Clara. "You may go as long as Clara accompanies you" he said in his soft voice. Hermione groaned and Severus gave her a stern look and she looked down and muttered a quiet 'alright' and her father smirked patting her on the head.

Clara frowned slightly and whispered in her daughter's ear. "Don't worry you can go off on your own dear once we find the Weasleys." Amelia giggled ad nodded her head while Snape growled lightly under his breath. "Are you always going to turn around anything I tell Amelia to do?" the male asked. Clara and Mia snickered while the older of the two nodded still laughing at the flabbergasted look on Snape's face. "Well why not? We could always be bad cop good cop, and you seem to fit the role of bad cop" joked Claire earning another glare from the potion's master. "Fine, as long as Mia is with the Weasleys when you leave her" Severus said heaving a large sigh. Amelia squealed and tackled her father and mother to the ground bellowing out how happy she was to be seeing her friends.

The girl's parents chuckled at their daughter's antics and Snape turned to Claire dropping a bag filled with coins into her hand. "Here, this should pay for everything she needs for school, and also get her a pet if she wants one" he said as Claire smiled and together mother and daughter after a goodbye wave disappeared into the floo.

Moments after Amelia took off she landed with an 'oof!' on the hard ground of the Leaky Cauldron scaring two witches who were conversing quietly near the fire place. Amelia smiled apologetically and waited patiently for her mother to land and she did so a second later. Once the two women cleaned the soot off their clothes they took off for the entrance to Diagon Alley. Clara had never been to Diagon Alley so she was confused to see a large brick wall in front of Amelia and herself. "Darling, what's with the wall?" she questioned feeling rather foolish as her daughter began to snicker. "This mum is the entrance to Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed brightly trying to stifle her laughter with her hand as her adoptive mother turned a bright cherry red.

After a series of taps on the brick wall it slowly separated revealing the bustling witches and wizards running about the alley. Mia smiled brightly at the familiar sight and Clara gasped in wonder at the smells and sights that was Diagon Alley. Mia decided to snap Clara out of her reverie so she said in a loud voice. "Come on mom we have to go to Flourish and Blotts to get my school books and then we have to go pick up some potions supplies as well as getting some new ink and quills!" Clara jerked out of her daze and smiled at the young girls bright eyes and together they took off for the book store.

Clara observed the large bookstore with awe looking at all the books that were stacked up in random areas and piled up to the ceiling and observed how some seemed to be leaning a little too much to one side but they never fell. Mia giggled as she heard her mother mutter something about never going to get used to magic or something of that sort. True to her bookworm nature Amelia immediately went browsing throughout the many books picking up the certain texts she needed for school while skimming through other things that looked interesting to her leaving her poor mother all alone at the front of the shop.

After what seemed like an hour Mia and her mum were done with their school shopping so they decided to walk around in mother daughter bonding time. It wasn't long until Amelia spotted two heads of bright read hair that could only belong to a Weasley and a mop of raven hair. Mia squealed and darted off towards her two best friends Clara in tow and when she was in Harry and Ron's sight she launched herself at them hugging them tightly them returning the embrace eagerly.

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron said causing both Mia and Clara wince a bit at the use of her old name. "You look great! What did you do to look so good?" It was then at that moment that Ronald Billius Weasley learned that girls do not like to be insulted. "What on earth do you mean Ronald Weasley how dare you! I'll have you know I do know how to look good and you have no right to ask me why I decided to change. Harry it was great seeing you, but I Really must be going, I'll see you at school." With those final words Amelia and Clara went back to the Leakey Cauldron one fuming the other worried as they flooed back to the manor thus ending what was to be a good day.

**MoonBlossom: Well that's it! Sorry its not that good or long, I'm having a serious case of writers block.**

**Draco: Why aren't I in the story yet Silver!?!?**

**MoonBlossom: Zip it you'll be in it soon**

**Draco: Yay! Can I have a cookie?**

**MoonBlossom: What? No!**

**Draco: Pouts**

**MoonBlossom: Well that's all folks! Please review! I take anything flames, advice anything to help me out. Also I'm thinking of putting Clara and Snape together so vote on yes or no and also who should love Hermione (Amelia) besides Draco when they meet up. Cya!**


	4. AN please read questions answered

**AN - I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been mega busy with work and other crap. This isn't an update, my next update will be up in hopefully a few days maybe a week. I just wanted to clear up a few questions that some of you readers have. **

**Yes Hermione/Amelia looks different now because she knows Snape is her father. I apologize for never mentioning this. Amelia now has dark brown almost black hair and hazel/brown colored eyes.**

**I have finally decided on weather or not Clara and Severus are going to be together officially or not. The answer is : yes, I feel it will be better for the story, but I would like ideas on how to keep Clara deeply involved when Amelia is at Hogwarts with Severus. Should she become the muggle studies teacher acting as a squib? I'll let you decide.**

**I have decided on whom Amelia's love interest will be in my story. No, I will not tell who he is now but it will be revealed in a few chapters. (Hint: if you have ever looked at my profile her love interest is on my favorite couple list)**

**So, once again I'm very sorry for leaving those vague parts in my story and for not updating in such a long time! I sincerely thank you all my readers and reviewers so much and I hope you stay with me while I finish writing. – Don't worry this story is going to be basically medium in length so it probably won't be too long but it won't be very short. Get it? Once again thank you all sooo much!**

**MoonBlossom =) **


End file.
